Forever is a very long time
by hermy81290
Summary: Nothing lasts forever. Implied slash. RWHPSorry about the lack of updates but i'm really busy with home stuff.


**Forever is a long time**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and 'Forever and Ever' are not owned by me…Just borrowed.

Summary: Nothing lasts forever, one shot implied slash RW/HP Song fiction.

Two months, It had been two long months for Ronald Weasley filled with sorrow and the ever-impending Newts approaching. Gryffindor tower was silent as the forbidden forest at night and all that could be heard was the turning of book pages and the soft crackle of the fire, the seventh years were particularly quiet, the same love and joy that was here previously totally diminished. It was all because of him, the bravery and spirit died that night, the night Ron went up to the dormitory and found that body cold as stone, when he felt the wrist and felt no pulse, the night Ron cried real tears for the first time.

Everyone was grieving in their own way, Colin and Dennis Creevey produced a memorial of pictures they had collected, each of them showing the happy young man, enjoying his life even after all he had been put through. Hermione and Ginny had both cried profusely and resolved to reading to keep themselves stable, but Ron couldn't do this, he couldn't forget the boy who made his own life so important. Harry Potter was Ron Weasley's first friend, the one he could count on, Harry was the kind of person who thought of other people and tended to forget about his own well-being. Ron remembered what it was like being held in Harry's arms, pressing his lips against the rosy red ones of the Black-haired boy. Embraces, memories and a hope that their love would last forever.

Flashback

Harry hugged Ron from behind, wrapping his arms around the taller man's torso, holding him tightly.

"_Ron, there's something I have to tell you" Harry's eyes looked serious but Ron turned his head to face Harry's and gripped his hands,_

"_Is it something nice." Harry looked down at the floor before staring into the sparkling blue eyes of his boyfriend._

" _Not exactly" and before Harry could finish Ron replied " It can wait"_

_Harry rolled his eyes " For how long" Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him towards the lake shouting "Forever and Ever"._

_When they reached the lake Ron pushed his boyfriend into the water, which he fell into with a splash "Forever and Ever is a very long time Ron." Harry spat the water out of his mouth grabbed the giggling boy's hand and dragged him in Ron carried on laughing_

"_Forever isn't long at all, when I'm with you." _

_Harry wrestled Ron and they both fell back into the water together in a fit of laughter, much to the dismay of the fish nearby, Ron started to sing while dragging a bewildered Harry out of the lake and running across the grass. _

"_I want to call your name forever, and you will always answer forever and both of us will be, forever you and me, forever and ever." Harry smiled at his boyfriend, running beside him, not caring where they were going "I want to stay like this forever, if only I could promise forever, then we could just be we, forever you and me."_

_The had nearly reached the large, oak castle doors when they turned to each other and sang "Forever and Ever", while opening the doors, giggling madly and still holding each other's hand. They ran up the steps past the transfiguration classrooms singing, while the students came piling out of the doors to investigate._

" _Forever and ever is a really long time, Ron" Ron rolled his eyes and replied " Forever isn't long at all, when I'm with you."_

_By now most of the first floor classes were watching the couple "I want to be with you forever, I want you right here beside me forever."_

_Harry held Ron close to him and sung I his ear " One thing you should know, no matter where I go we'll always be together." He looped his arm through Ron's as they both turned to face each other once more smiling as the class returned to their rooms "Forever and Ever"_

Ron smiled, looking around him at the dejected faces, realising that Harry probably wouldn't have wanted all the people he held close to give up their enjoyment he coughed and caught the attention of the group easily. When Ron felt all eyes on him he spoke up " Harry wouldn't have wanted this, we should keep on enjoying life, being brave is what we stand for, Harry would have wanted us to enjoy life. The room immediately began to light up, people started to speak out again saying that Harry would have wanted them to enjoy themselves, It seemed this was what the Gryffindor's had needed.

Everyone had gone to bed by now, the moon was high in the sky and the stars were twinkling brightly, Ron whispered while looking towards the sea of stars

" Forever and Ever, Harry. No matter what happens."


End file.
